Don't let it show
by Juliane0404
Summary: An AU where Anna and Elsa is in High school on their senior year. When Anna accidentally stumbles upon Elsa, the new mysterious girl in school, Anna feels the urge to know more about her, which isn't easy. With the growing feelings for the platinium blonde girl Anna gets desperate when she is forced to decide what she believe is right from what she believe is wrong. Elsanna.
1. Prologue

Prologue

- "Carl just look at her", Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes while holding the little newborn girl close to her body. "She is so beautiful, but who knows why she has this hair color? It is so light. It almost reminds me of snow". Carl laughed lovingly,

- "Yeah I know. But maybe she will grow my hair color in time. Lots of babies are born with lighter hair than the naturally color". His hands gently touched the little girl's soft cheek, which caused a little smile on her face. He smiled proudly and turned to look at his wife while saying,

- "We are going to be a happy little family now aren't we Elizabeth?" She nodded in happiness but also felt exhausted by the lack of strength from the extremely hard delivery. The doctors needed to make an emergency Caesarean section to safe the child but they were curtained that the mother wouldn't make it. But as soon as the little one was out she had fought so hard to keep herself alive that a miracle happened, according to the doctors anyway.

- "You need to get some sleep dear," her husband said concerned. He had been so close to loose his beloved wife during the birth, and he didn't want to take no chances on her health but she laid an insisting hand on his.

- "I want to give her a name first", she whispered weakly. "I want to call her Elsa after your grandmother, Carl". And after those last words she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Carl took the baby out of her arms and pulled the duvet further over his wife. He turned his face to the little girl, who was now in his arms.

- "Well, what do you say about that, my little angel?" he asked her lovingly. "Do you like it?" The faint smile on her tiny lips grew wider. Hearing his wife soft breaths and looking at the little smiling angel in his embrace he sighed in happiness,

- "Fine, Elsa it is then".

If only Carl new how the next eighteen years of his life would turn out to be the happiness of the scene might have been affected a bit. If he knew what would happen in six month that was going to change his point of view in life he might have hesitated holding the little girl so close. But he didn't know. He didn't know that his daughter possessed ancient mythical powers, which was beyond his imagination. He didn't know that his overprotectiveness would cause the little girl to grow up in fear for herself and for others. He didn't know that what he himself considered as helping actually turned out to be the quite opposite for his daughter. Yes he did not know all these things and least of all did he know that he and his wife wouldn't live by the end of these eighteen years.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

- "ANNAAA! WAKE UP!" Ariel yelled frustrated while knocking hardly on the door. Anna was not a morning person and this particular day was always the worst. This was her first day in school on her senior year. She yawned exhausted and muttered,

- "Please bring back the two months of summer vacation I've lost, Ariel." She lay down her head and closed her eyes, but was immediately woken up when a pillow hit her head. "Ugh!" she moaned displeased. She opened her eyes and was met by her laughing older sister. Ariel said cheerfully,

- "Wake up sleepyhead! And I'm serious, I really recommend you fix _that_ before leaving so get up!" She ran downstairs before Anna could throw a pillow back at her. Anna got out of bed with a discontented moan. When she saw her reflection in the mirror, she grumbled at her bedhead,

- "Well isn't this just wonderful. This will take hours before looking the slightest bit of presentable." She sent her brush through the messy locks and grinned at the pain. "Oh well, what a girl won't do to look beautiful," she forced herself to think while frowning.

After five minutes of intense torture her hair was straight and she started braiding it into the usual two braids. As a final touch she let her bangs hide parts of her freckled forehead. She had a strange relationship with her freckles. Some days she loved the natural charm they brought to her face and other days she despised them for making her look like a tomato in the head. This day was one of the bad days.

She envied her sister for being a redhead with no freckles. After all Ariel had always been the lucky one of the two sisters. She was beautiful, fun, interesting, and her High School years had been so easy for her because of her outgoing attitude. She had always been so popular she even dated the most popular guy in school at the time. Eric was his name and now when he had to leave town to go to college they still managed to keep in touch. Ariel was taking a year off school to earn some money and travel a bit. So for the next four months she would be living at home and bothering Anna with her endless positivity.

Anna was quite opposite from her sister. She had a huge problem with rambling too must for her own good sometimes and she was so clumsy that she often brought herself in awkward situations at school. She had often stumbled upon something while holding her tray with food in the cafeteria, which always turned out that she got food all over her face and the whole cafeteria laughing at her.

Her awkwardness did not allow her to have that many friends in school but she managed to gain a few anyway. Rapunzel and her twin brother Kristoff who was sometimes just as clumsy as Anna and Belle, who was so obsessed with reading books all the time and live in her fantasy world that she did not realize how beautiful she was. Gaston, the biggest asshole in the world but also the most popular guy in school, often stared at Belle in a totally inappropriate way but she never noticed because her mind was always stuck in her favorite story of all – Beauty and the Beast. Rapunzel and Kristoff lived on a farm where they had all sorts of animals inclusive the elegant and brave horse, Maximus, the sly chameleon, Pascal, and the faithful until the end reindeer, Sven, who was Kristoff's favorite. Anna loved visiting all the animals and not at least their loving family, which was a bit different from her own.

Anna's father worked as an agent in CIA, which caused him to be away a lot to work in foreign countries. Her cousin Kim, who was a year younger than Anna, looked up to him so much. Anna wished she could say the same but with all the birthdays, ceremonies in school and other important days where he'd promised that he would be there but didn't show up, she had been so disappointed of him that it had hurt. But she also learned something important about it and that was that she shouldn't expect anything from him anymore. And that had helped a lot.

She took one last look at her reflection, sighed and left the chair to go to her closet. She chose a pair of army green shorts and a white T- shirt, the usual stuff, and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Her mother and sister were talking over a cup of coffee at the table when Anna got there. She could smell the aroma of hot chocolate the minute she walked into the room. Even though it was summer, Anna would never say no to a cup of hot chocolate.

- "Wow mum," She said pleased. "What are we celebrating?" Suddenly her mother caught her in a warm loving hug while she said close to tears,

- "Oh my little girl, I can't believe it is your first day as a senior." Anna chuckled at her hypersensitive mother and hugged her bag just as warmly.

- "It's okay mum", she said. "Its not like I'm moving out or anything". Her mother laughed a bit and let go of her tight embrace. Anna went to the kitchen table where Ariel and the delicious cup of hot chocolate were waiting for her. Once she got there she took a big swallow from the creamy fluid, which left a big mark on her upper lip. Ariel laughed at the picture. Anna frowned,

- "What is it now?" This only caused Ariel to burst harder into her laughter,

- "Next time you decide to make out with the cup you might wanna check the leftovers". Anna rolled her eyes blushing while licking of the sweet paradise that was stuck between her upper lip and nose. She only managed to just be finished with her drink before her mother saw what time it was and stressed out.

- "Oh Ariel, do you think you can do without the car today? Otherwise Anna will be late and make a bad impression on her first day of school," she said nervously. Ariel was totally calm when she answered her mom,

- "Why don't I just drive her? Then she spares the time looking for a parking lot." The proud look in her mother's eyes was answer enough for the redhead.

- "Okay sis, lets go then," she called at Anna. Soon both of them sat in the car on their way to the school. Ariel tried to start conversation,

- "Are you exited?" Anna shrugged her shoulders.

- "Well, not really," she answered. "I don't see why this year should be any different from the last two." Ariel frowned uncomprehendingly.

- "Haven't High School been fun at all?" Anna sighed. She knew she was being ungrateful and unfair. After all, Aurora and her friends hadn't been bullying her with her freckles _every_ single day. And she had her dear friends Rapunzel, Kristoff and Belle.

- "I'm sorry Ariel, of course there has been moments where I have enjoyed myself, but I'm afraid that I will never feel the same way about it as you," she sighed. Ariel stopped the car when they reached the school.

- "Thanks for driving me sis", Anna said cheerfully while kissing her sister on the cheek. But Ariel grabbed Anna's hand when she was about to step out of the car.

- "What is it Ariel?" she asked concerned when she saw the look of her sisters face.

- "I'm sorry that I didn't do anything to make it easier on you", she said with a shameful voice. Anna smiled at her and gave her a warm hug.

- "Its fine, you'd never have to apologies. But I really have to go before I'll miss my class", Ariel put a little squeeze into the hug before letting her go. She smiled at her little sister running into the school before she started the car to drive back home.

Anna hurried though the hall and the corridors until she finally reached her class. She inhaled and exhaled deeply and stepped into the room.

_The same morning…_

Elsa went through her things with trembling hands. She had checked her bag ten times already, but it was ok. She didn't want to forget something important. She looked at the great clock in the living room nervously. Unconscious her eyes went to look at the picture of her parents, which hang beside the clock. She walked closer and held the picture in her left hand. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She let out a little sob while saying,

- "Please help me dad. Help me get through this year. Its only for one year and then I will leave to live in the forest, somewhere no one will find me and I can be who I am without hurting anybody." The last sentence was pointed at herself. She put back the picture and turned to check the bag one more time before leaving the enormous house. Elsa's platinum blond hair was tied in a bun with her bangs down, covering her forehead. She wore tight blue jeans, a black, polo neck T-shirt with long sleeves and black leather gloves, even though it was twenty degrees outside.

She drove in the car to school pretty early so she managed to find a parking lot. One last deep breath was taken before she stepped out of the vehicle and headed towards the office of the school. She was met by a group of highly muscled boys who immediately stared at her in awe once she got into the hall. They had never seen such beauty before. Her platinum blond hair was glowing like snow when the sun drops its light on it, her pale skin was so clean and shimmering that it almost looked like ice, her teeth was straight and flawless, and the wide icy blue eyes, though filled with fear, shined like diamonds.

Elsa felt uncomfortable of all the eyes that were staring at her. She didn't stop for a second. The last thing she wanted to do was to bring attention towards herself. But she didn't know how impossible it was to avoid. Everything about her screamed elegance and beauty, even the way she moved wasn't like anything these hormone filled boys had ever seen before. It was almost like she was flying through the corridors and into the office. When she got out of sight one of the boys, a black haired one, finally managed to say,

- "What just happened?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello all you amazing people. I would like to thank all who bothers reading my story. And to all you wonderful people who follows or favorites my story I would also like to thank a hundred times. I'm pretty new at this fanfic and english is not my parent language so I am really sorry for all my grammar flaws. I promise you that I'll try keeping those at a minimum. But I hope you'll enjoy next chapter. I will try and update as much as possible in not to long a period of time but also I wan't to make it as good as possible. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

- "Welcome to Arendelle High", the headmaster, Mr. Weselton greeted her. He was a man up in his age and very short. Elsa had to look down to face him. He had a large nose and small eyes with spectacles covering them. He had a crafty smile on his lips that made Elsa feel a bit uncomfortable.

- "Here is your schedule," He said handing her the paper. "I can see that your first class is math. If you turn left when you get out and keep walking till you pass five doors, it will be on your left hand".

- "Thank you," Elsa said formally. When she was about to leave she heard him say,

- "Homeschooled huh? If you don't mind me asking, how come didn't your parents just sent you to school? After all, Arendelle is known for its excellent education opportunities and I can see that you have been living here all your life." Elsa flinched her shoulders in fear. The last thing she needed was a nosy headmaster. But she calmed herself, turned around to face the man with intimidating eyes, and answered him in the most polite tone she was capable of.

- "I hope you'll excuse me for saying this but I prefer private matters to stay private." The rejection caused Mr. Weselton to narrow his eyes a bit in suspicion but this was only for a split second before he gave her a big smile.

- "Of course, of course dear. I'm sorry for prying but I do hope that you will have a great year on Arendelle High," He said.

- "Thank you", Elsa said shortly before leaving the room. She didn't notice his face changing in suspicion again.

A few girls were gathered on the corridor and formed a circle. They were whispering noisily so everyone within ten meters could hear what they said.

- "Did you hear about that new girl?"

- "Yeah, Gaston said that she was the prettiest girl he had ever met."

- "Gaston fancies Belle. Who could ever make him feel differently?"

Elsa walked past them without giving them one single look. She hoped that if she kept doing that she might become the invisible girl, whom no one would ever know existed. But as she passed them, a tall blond girl with long wavy hair saw her and narrowed her eyebrows in curiosity.

- "Aurora, are you even listening?" A black haired girl asked offended. But Aurora didn't answer her friend. She lowered her voice and made a gesture with her hands to tell her friends to get closer.

- "I think I found her", she whispered and pointed at Elsa. They all stared at the platinum blond girl who had just passed them.

- "Looks like she is in the same math class as us," another black haired girl said with a sneaky smile on her face.

- "Well, maybe we should go and say hi to her. We would only be helping the poor thing. She needs some friends to make it through the year socially."

* * *

No one was in the class when she got there which didn't bother her at all. She sat down and grabbed the stuff in her bag. A notebook, a ruler, a pocket calculator, an eraser and a pen would do for this class. Five minutes past before people were showing up. She recognized the girls from the corridor as they took the seats all around her, which made her feel a bit uncomfortable. "Calm yourself, control yourself," she heard a voice in her head say. A black haired girl, who sat next to Elsa smiled at her. Elsa smiled back politely but it didn't reach her eyes.

- "Hi, you must be new around here," The girl with the black hair said while moving closer. "I'm Vanessa, what's your name?" Elsa looked confused but answered politely,

- "My name is Elsa." When Elsa didn't seem to want to start a conversation Vanessa spoke a bit impatiently,

- "Well, this is Aurora," she pointed at the blond behind Elsa. "And Jasmine," she pointed at the girl on Elsa's left. Elsa nodded at each girl confused why she had to be introduced to all of them.

- "We would like to invite you to a slumber party this Saturday, at my place," Aurora said with a sneaky grin on her face. "It will be fun. We will fix our hair, talk about boys and losers and we will teach you who is worth spending your time with. You will soon be just as popular as we are." Elsa turned completely flabbergasted by those words. She had only met these girls a few seconds ago and here they were, treating her like they were the best of friends. Was this the way people in high school were getting to know each other? By inviting complete strangers into their houses? And as for the social part, this was what she was trying to avoid all the time. They might think it was nice to be popular and always supervised by everyone but this would just bring her secret in danger for being exposed. And could only end up pretty nasty. Elsa snapped out of it and tried to keep a polite tone when answering,

- "I'm afraid that is no option nor interest on my part." The three girls looked shocked at her. Never in their life had they been treated this cold. Who did she think she was, rejecting them like that? When Aurora was about to threaten Elsa the door suddenly opened and a red-haired freckled girl stepped into the room.

At first Anna's eyes fell on the three witches of the school. During her two years in high school, those evil things had bullied Anna almost every day. A frown appeared on her face but when she looked down she was paralyzed by the blond beauty, who was sitting in the middle of the three bitches. The wide eyes, the pale, shiny skin, the platinum blonde, glowing hair, the pink, delicious lips. "Knock it out Anna you don't know her," her head was yelling. "Oh my God, she is looking at me. I am staring… Oh God, I can't stop staring! Come on Anna! Say something, she is definitely weird out by you now, the least you can do is say something!"

- "HI!" Anna suddenly shouted causing the blonde to flinch back and look frightened upon her. Anna slammed a hand up to cover her mouth and felt a heat racing up to her cheeks. The three bitches laughed maliciously at her.

- "Aww, Gingerface,"Aurora managed to mock through her laughter. "I definitely missed your awkwardness this summer!" Anna glared at the golden blonde girl and was just about to answer back when the teacher came in. Grumpy, she found a seat in the back of the class.

During the whole class Anna's eyes lay on Elsa. She saw her scribble notes like a mad person with one hand constantly pointed towards the ceiling in case the teacher would ask the students a question. "She's left handed," Anna noticed in her daydream. "I wonder why she is wearing gloves, it is like a sauna in here. Wow she is really clever, this was the tenth time she answered the teacher's question and not a single one of them have been wrong. Maybe she could help me study… or do something else for me… I wonder how that hair looks like when it's free. I wonder how that _body_ looks like when it's free… Anna, stop it! This is getting sad. You are actually fantasizing about a girl, whom you don't know. Oops, the class is finished. I didn't get any notes! What a great way to start your senior year, Anna." She sighed, grabbed her books and headed towards the door. The blonde was gone but she was still haunting Anna's mind. Was she real?

When she got out in the hallway she met Rapunzel and Belle. They smiled warmly at her.

- "Nice to see you Anna," Rapunzel greeted her. "Long time no seen". Anna smiled back at the two girls apologetically.

- "I'm sorry guys," she said. "I was working for the most of the summer and when I finally had a day of, once in a while, my mother would claim it to be hers". Belle smiled forgivingly,

- "It's okay Anna. It's not like I have been better than you time has just flown away, I guess. How was your first lesson?" Anna sighed.

- "Well, it was math… And I kind of didn't get any notes," She said with a blush heading on her upper cheek. Synchronically the blond and the brunette before her raised their eyebrows. They knew Anna too well. When she started blushing, it always was a clear sign that there was something going on, which she didn't want to come out with. Rapunzel was the first to react on it.

- "What happened in the class, Anna?" She said with a teasing smile. Anna's blush grew wider on her face and ears.

- "Why would you think something have happened?" Rapunzel and Belle both let out a sympathetic laughter and the Anna's face was now so red that it almost matched her hair color. She looked down at the floor in humiliation.

- "It's all right," Belle managed to choke out throw her laughter. But when she saw the expression on the redhead's face she stopped. She smiled at her blushing friend and rubbed her arms gently.

- "It's okay if you don't want to share it with us. Just know that we are your friends and we don't mean any harm when laughing at you, like those stupid cheerleaders Aurora, Vanessa, and Jasmine." Rapunzel smiled just as warmly at her. Anna sighed when she realized that she had to tell them now. But when she was about to open her mouth to confess about the little incident in math class Kristoff interrupted them.

- "Hey guys!" He yelled cheerfully. "Wow, hi Anna! It's long time since I've seen your face. Did you get sunburned in the summer vacation?" Rapunzel and Belle burst in laughter again, causing Kristoff to look confused at them.

-"What?! Did I say something wrong?" Rapunzel shook her head and was about to explain the situation but Anna interrupted her,

- "So Kristoff. How is Sven doing?" Kristoff smiled proudly at the mentioning of his best friend.

- "He is doing fine thank you. He has been accepted at the horse race! We finally did it!" His eyes widened in excitement.

- "Wow Kristoff," Anna said happily. "I'm so proud of you two! When will the event take place?"

- "It's in two months from now. We have been practicing the hole summer and he is getting pretty good." They kept talking about the race until the end of the break.

- "Oh no," Anna exclaimed. My next lesson is English and my teacher is David Denbritt. He hates me for laughing too much in his lessons…"

- "Wait a minute!" Rapunzel suddenly said fumbling with her papers. "Aha", she exclaimed when finally finding her schedule. "We are in the same English class, so I guess we will suffer this one together." Anna immediately cheered up by this information. She looked upon Belle and Kristoff hopefully while asking,

- "What about you guys?" Both of them shrugged their shoulders.

- "Sorry guys. My next lesson is history with Mr. Bargin,"Belle sighed. All of them sent her sympathetic smiles. Mr. Bargin was a very strict man.

- "And I'm off to math," Kristoff said. They said goodbye to each other and left for next lesson. Anna got a bit disappointed when the blonde was nowhere to be seen in the class. "I guess we're not in the same English class," Anna thought.

The rest of the day went through very slowly. Anna managed to keep up in English and after that Spanish. But she couldn't get the pale girl with the icy blue eyes out of her head. When she finally finished the last lesson of the day, Anna messaged Rapunzel and Belle. "I'm done. Are you guys in for some hot chocolate at the Coffee café?" When she got a "Definitely! Meet you there" from both of them Anna smiled and headed for her locker. In excitement she speeded up while texting "I'll hurry" to her friends.

She didn't see the person who she stumbled onto. She hit the floor hard and dropped all the books.

- "Ugh!" Once her consciousness had returned completely she sat up quickly. She hadn't noticed the sudden drop in temperature when she saw the blond girl gathering her things, which she had dropped in the collision.

- "I-I´m so sorry," Anna said standing on her feet. She reached her hand for the blond to grab, but it wasn't accepted. Once she had gathered all her things she stood up and met Anna's eyes. Her eyes were filled with fear by now.

- "It's ok, you really don't have to apologize. But I must go now, I'll be late". And she ran away before Anna could say more. Anna was paralyzed.

- "But I don't even know your name," she breathed completely taken aback.

* * *

**So, this was the second chapter. Once again I hope that you enjoyed it and please review if you have any corrections at my grammar. I will only be very happy about because I will learn from it and make it better the next time. :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi, everone. Here is chapter 3 I hope you will enjoy it, and I'm sorry for all the grammar flaws. I hope you get a meaning out of it anyway. I might be a bit slow on my next update. There are many exams I'll have to get prepared to but I will do my best to update as soon as possible :)**

Elsa hid in the little room for cleaning tools. The storm inside her raged like a furious blizzard. She watched as snow fell down on her and ice grew out from the walls and formed horrifying deadly spikes pointing towards her like judging fingers. The floor was totally frozen and the door was frozen shut.

She hugged herself and cried. It had been too close. She had nearly frozen this cute red haired girl and she couldn't even think of the consequences if she hadn't worn gloves. This was too much for Elsa to bear. It was only the first day of school and she had already managed to nearly freeze everything. She felt more tears forming in her eyes and started weeping. This was going to be so much harder than she had imagined.

* * *

The next few days Anna didn't see the beautiful girl she had collided with the first day at school. She was starting to fear that her actions made the girl so afraid that she had shifted to another school. She had just seemed so fragile in the moment where she looked upon Anna. Her eyes were pleading in fear and Anna had been stunned. How could so much misery be putted in such a beautiful face? When she didn't see the blond Monday after the weekend Anna got so worried that she decided to ask her friends what they knew about her.

- "Well if you're talking about the person I think you are, all I know about her is that she is in my history class and that she is like an Einstein in that subject," Belle said confused. "Why are you asking about her?" Anna blushed a little when she realized she had to admit what had happened that first day of school before she had med her friends at the Coffee Café.

- "Well, I kind of ran into her and we kind of fell to the floor… I just hope I didn't scare her off. She did seem a bit upset…" Belle, Rapunzel and Kristoff burst into laughter. This was so typical Anna. She always managed to get herself into such awkward situations like colliding with the new girl in school. When they finally stopped laughing and saw Anna's face match the color of the hair, Rapunzel said comforting,

- "It's okay Anna. Something like that couldn't possibly scare anyone off. Maybe she is on vacation or something like that… Now come on frowny, lets go get a cup of hot chocolate to cheer you up!"

- "Rapunzel is right, you know," Kristoff supported. "You really don't have to worry about her, you don't even now her." Anna sighed defeated and followed the three friends to the cafeteria.

But the worrying, however, did not stop. She knew deep down that they would never understand if she told them the truth why she was so obsessed about this girl. After all, they did not know that Anna tended to be interested in her own sex. But this was more than just sexual attraction.

She knew when she really felt her heart drop at the sight of this saddened girl. She had wanted to embrace her and tell her that everything was going to be fine even though she didn't know her. And she felt genuinely concerned that she hadn't shown up the last couple of days. But all these fact could also just be a result from her naïve approach to life. Because she didn't know anything about her, not even her name, and she couldn't just judge a person that quick.

She decided, because of her curiosity and the fact that she couldn't get her out of the head, that she needed to know every single detail about this girl even on her dark side, which she obviously had given the expression on her face that moment when Anna offered her hand to help the poor thing get up. But she didn't want to scare her off like she had the last time. She wanted to get to know the girl's secret through trust and friendship.

When Anna had finished the last class for the day, she headed for her locker to pick up the books in which she had homework to do. As she walked through the corridors she suddenly saw the three girls, who had made Anna's life difficult during her years in high school, whispering about something so loud that Anna caught a few words,

- "Ha, I really don't think she dares coming back because she has realized who it is she had turned down. I bet that white bucket of flour with Bambi eyes already is in process of moving to another school," Anna head Aurora say. She tried to figure out which unfortunate soul it was gossiping about when she heard the golden blond witch continue,

- "Seriously girls what were we thinking, giving a freak like that a chance to be in our group. We should have seen the signs of weirdness, I mean, for God sakes the woman was wearing gloves inside on a hot summer day. I think this is a lesson for us not to trust Gaston's judgment." They all laughed and Anna realized whom they were talking about.

- "Hello, my name is Elsa, I'm a geek and a ice queen at the same time because I think that I'm too good for your company," Jasmine made a mocking parody of the poor girl. "Her name is Elsa," Anna thought in wonder. That name suited her so well; it was just as beautiful as her. Her impression of this girl only grew more positive after the gossip from her sworn enemies.

Obviously Elsa hadn't agreed to socialize with the popular people in school, which Anna thought was so cool. However, this strong side of Elsa Anna hadn't been abled to see yet and that made her even more curious. She simply had to figure out more about this Elsa.

* * *

_The next morning_

"Come on, Elsa!" She heard a voice in her head shout. All alone she had been hiding from the world for about a week now. The walls of her bedroom were covered in frost and the floor was filled with snow from the five flurries in the air. "Your farther would be very disappointed in you if he knew how much the control of yours had been lacking in the past few months! Conceal, don't feel remember? You have to show your dead papa that you at least can make it through an education without his help. That he didn't waste the last eighteen years of his life, trying to help you."

Elsa sighed and walked out of the bedroom. She had to kick up the door, which had been frozen shut because of her mental breakdown these last few days.

When she got into the kitchen she realized that she hadn't been eaten for days and was starving so she decided to look at what she had in the refrigerator. She grabbed the milk, which fortunately hadn't passed the last date yet, took a bowl from the kitchen cabinet and poured both cornflakes and milk into it. Hungrily she ate the breakfast very quickly before pouring more of the dried corn food and milk into the bowl. She looked at the clock. If she didn't hurry she would be late for school.

This day she wore a dark blue gown with a polo neck and long sleeves, which covered almost every part of her body and white velvet gloves which she put most effort in to choose carefully. Her hair was tied in the same elegant bun like the first day of school. She watched her reflection in the mirror and sighed sadly,

- "I look like an old lady." Elsa always wore big T-shirts and shorts when she was home and alone. She loved letting her skin breathe, especially the skin on her hands. But this was too risky when she was among other people. Then she needed to cover everything up, otherwise the risk of exposing her secret, and maybe hurt someone, would grow ten times bigger. She took one last look at the clock before leaving for school.

Because of her late arrival, she struggled finding a parking space and that made her late for her math class. "Well this is just great, Elsa!" she hissed at herself in her mind. "Now you're not going to attract attention _at all_". She hurried through the hallway and met none other than Mr. Weselton, most to her own regret.

- "Miss Johansson", he greeted her politely. She just nodded her head and tried to walk past him when he asked,

- "Are you all right? Your teachers have sent worried messages about you to me.

- "Have they now?" Elsa asked while narrowing her eyes. "I'm fine thank you but I am late for my class, so if you'll excuse me…" She tried again moving forward but another comment from the headmaster stopped her,

- "Yes, I see. But can I just talk to you in my office?" Elsa felt a shiver running through her body. What now? What did this man want from her? Why couldn't the world just leave her alone for once? She took a deep breath and answered reluctantly in a monotone voice,

- "Of course," and followed him back to the office.

* * *

Anna found it, as always, very hard to concentrate during the lesson in math. And it didn't help that Elsa hadn't shown up again. She had been so hopeful that the blond beauty would sit just as straight and concentrated as the day she first saw her.

Anna was now sure that something was utterly wrong. "What if she has been kidnapped by some creepy man who demands a ransom for releasing her in return?" her head imagined the worst scenarios. She needed to see this girl again to check if she was okay otherwise Anna was sure that she would not be abled to stop worrying.

The decision she made with herself was that she would somehow figure out where Elsa lived and then pay her a visit to make sure that everything was all right. "Maybe she´ll even invite me in…" she thought dreamily but another loud voice inside her head interrupted her. "You weirdo! She doesn't even know your name and you're expecting that she'll invite you into her house! Get a grip of yourself!" Anna grumbled at herself and returned to the state of mind where she tried paying attention to the teacher.

Elsa watched the short grey haired man sit in his large chair and make a gesture for her to sit opposite him. So she did while taking another deep breath and thinking, "Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show." The headmaster was now searching for something in the drawers of his desk. He mumbled something indistinct and finally pulled out a videotape from one of the drawers.

Elsa watched in nervousness and curiosity as the man moved towards a television with a video player in it. He put in the video and tapped play. She saw a door on the screen and figured that the recordings must be from one of the surveillance cameras. The door opened slowly and Elsa saw herself walk softly and carefully out to the hallway. Mr. Weselton turned off the TV and looked at her in pity.

- "What were you doing in the closet for cleaning tools?" He asked both in worry and suspiciousness. Elsa figured she had to lie. She cleared her throat before answering with an irritated voice,

- "I lost my way when I tried finding the ladies room and was a bit embarrassed, that's why I walked carefully out of the room, to make sure no one saw me." Mr. Weselton raised his eyebrows, clearly not convinced yet.

- "Look, I know it must be hard on you, starting in school and being socialized with other people when you practically have been isolated from them your entire life. But I really think that it might help you if you talked to someone about it. Are you sure that you are fine?"

The formal mask Elsa had put on was beginning to crack a bit. She felt her emotions getting out of control so she took a deep breath and answered the headmaster once more.

- "I appreciate your concern sir. But I am afraid that I must repeat myself. I want to keep my private life private. But I can assure you, however, that I am perfectly fine." This time Mr. Weselton did not smile at all but only nodded shortly and allowed her to leave.

When she got out she breathed in relief. "That man is just too curious for his own good", she thought to herself. Then she looked at the clock and figured that she was not abled to make the last five minutes in math so she headed directly to the next class – history.


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, this chapter is not very long. But I really think it's a bit important for the story anyways. I won't guarantee how long it will take for me to update a new chapter, but I'll do it as soon as possible.**

**I never did mention that I of course do not own Frozen or its characters. Enjoy, and review please if you have anything to say about it. Criticism is also very welcome. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Anna, Rapunzel, Kristoff and Belle sat outside the Coffee Café, each with a cool drink in their hand. The weather was so nice that they decided to go to the beach right after.

- "We have to enjoy moments like these, guys," Kristoff said philosophically. "By this moment next we will be separated because of college and who know how far we will be from each other. Then we will start getting new friends and forget the good old ones."

- "Don't be so morbid, Kristoff," Belle said irritated. "I'm sure that we will keep in touch with each other. Right now we just have to focus on school and the upcoming graduation next year." Anna took a sip of her chocolate milkshake and giggled teasingly,

- "Now who is morbid Belle? I'd rather not even think of thinking about graduation right now." Rapunzel sighed and leaned backwards in her chair.

- "I could get just to this weather every day," she said. "Can't we just skip the winter?"

- "No, no, no, that's not an option, I love winter," Anna protested. Her friends stared at her in disbelief, their eyes demanding an explanation why she preferred the cold.

- "Com on guys," she laughed. "Winter is so beautiful and elegant, there are so many things that makes winter fantastic. The first steps in the newborn snow, to see the first snowflakes fall from the sky, hiding in a nice warm winter coat when it's freezing outside, building snowmen, snowball fights, and not at least enjoying a cup of hot chocolate inside. It's not like I don't like summer though. Summer is amazing too. But winter is just so magical and mysterious. It almost reminds me of a fairy tale."

- "You sound just as dreamy as Belle now", Rapunzel giggled. Anna blinked at the brunette, who also sat with a dreamy look in her eyes, causing the girl to punch an elbow between Rapunzel's rips.

- "Ouch!" Rapunzel exclaimed startled. Belle just laughed at the grumbling blonde and Kristoff and Anna couldn't hold back laughter either. Half an hour passed before they got to Arendelle beach. They sunbathed on the hot sand and played in the water together.

Anna lay beside Belle who, again, had a thoughtful look in her eyes.

- "What is it, Belle?" Anna asked curiously.

- "Oh, I was just thinking… " She said when another thought suddenly crossed her mind. "Hey Anna I totally forgot to tell you that I saw that platinum blond beauty today in my history class."

- "What?" Anna said confused. "But she wasn't in my math class." Belle shrugged,

- "She looked a bit worried and wasn´t even reaching her hand at every question the teacher asked us. Maybe something has happened at home." Anna shuddered by the pictures that were put in her head. She felt an urge to find Elsa and make her talk to her about the struggles she was going through. But she couldn't possibly do that, because she did not now her. Nevertheless she felt so uncomfortable that all she didn't feel like being around her friends anymore. Belle saw the worried face on Anna and said with a hint of irritation in her voice,

- "Anna it's not because of you. If she had been so offended by you stumbling into her then she is must be crazy." Anna gave her an irritated look, sat up and gathered her stuff.

- "What are you doing?" Kristoff and Rapunzel asked confused. Anna mumbled something about getting burned in the sun and left her friends to stare at her in confusion.

* * *

Anna called her mother to come pick her up at the beach. Ten minutes later she was there and Anna sat in the front seat.

- "Did you have a nice time?" Her mother asked while looking at the road. Before Anna got to answer her question she said,

- "Oh, I almost forgot. We need to drive by the supermarket to buy the last groceries to the dinner I'm preparing."

- "Okay," Anna said with a monotonous voice. Once they found the supermarket, they parked the car and went inside.

- "Be a dear honey and pick up some Indian corns in a can," Anna's mother said before heading directly for the grocery's section. Anna sighed and walked towards the canned goods section. Lost in deep thoughts Anna walked in her own world causing her to almost miss the section. When she reached the Indian corns there were at least a dozen different kinds to choose from. Anna groaned in irritation. Why couldn't there just be two kinds, one expensive and one cheap? She decided to look at the price of each different can, which she at least spent five minutes on before hearing a gentle voice behind her.

- "Excuse me, can I help you with anything?" Startled, Anna jumped backwards which made her drop the can she held in her hand. She quickly squatted down and reached out her hand for the tin when a white glowed hand slowly met hers. Anna froze and looked up as her light blue eyes met the icy blue ones, belonging to that beautiful girl. Anna shivered at the touch.

The moment lasted for mere than a split second before Elsa's hand quickly flinched away from the redhead's. But the eye contact was held and Anna saw just how beautiful and shiny they were. "Almost like diamonds", she thought. She saw her tiny nose, flawless skin and was now so close that she could see the cute light freckles under her gorgeous eyes. Anna felt a blush heat in her cheeks when she realized that she again was staring at the blond girl. But for some reason she was staring back at Anna. She snapped out of it and finally grabbed the can underneath her palm. This caused Elsa to let out a light blush on her pale cheeks and raise herself to stand up straight.

- "I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to startle you," Elsa spoke softly, her voice sounding like a beautiful bell. Anna cleared her throat and answered nervously,

- "No, no, no, it's not your fault really! I was not clear in my head, not that I'm usually not clear in my head when I'm shopping, its just, I-I just got a bit confused when I saw all these different types of maize and its' been a long day, first school, then hanging with the friends at the Coffee Café, but you don't need to hear how I have spent my day so I'm just going to stop, I really should stop cause' now I'm rambling, I'm stopping…"

Anna clasped a hand on her mouth to cover potentially new mouth diarrhea from her side while her head grew just as red as her hair and her eyes filled with panic. Elsa had raised her eyebrows during Anna's rambling and a smile spread on her face, this one actually reaching her eyes. Anna watched embarrassed as she saw the blond holding her left glowed hand over her mouth to cover the light chuckles that made Anna's body shiver.

- "I'm sorry if I'm mistaking but aren't we in the same math class or?" The pale girl asked smiling. Flabbergasted and honored that this beautiful girl had remembered her, Anna released the hand from her mouth without thinking it through.

- "Yeah we do! And I am the one who bumped into you the first day at school too!" She saw Elsa's smile faint a bit at the mentioning of that episode. Anna felt her cheeks glowing in heat. "I-I'm still very sorry, I really didn't mean to make you scared or uncomfortable on your first day. No one as gorgeous as you should ever feel uncomfortable about anything! Wait what…" Anna couldn't believe that that sentence had just been spilled out from her mouth. But she calmed a bit when she saw that Elsa wasn't weird out but smiled at her warmly with lighter pink cheeks.

- "Thank you very much", she said blushing. Anna smiled back and they held the eye contact until Elsa finally looked down at the floor shyly.

- "I'm Anna, by the way", Anna said, scratching her neck nervously. Elsa was relieved that they didn't have to shake hands.

- "And I'm Elsa." She gave her a big smile before continuing, "I'm so sorry but are you finished here? I was just looking for the pickles on the top shelf."

- "Oh, of course, just let me get it for you," Anna reached up, grabbed the jar and handed it to Elsa again, shivering the moment their hands touched. Elsa sent another grateful, adorable smile at her that made Anna's heart jump faster.

- "I hope I'll see you in school tomorrow," Anna said, blushing. Elsa was about to answer when Anna's mother found them.

- "There you are honey! We got to go now; otherwise we will have dinner too late and that is not going to happen in a school night… oh! Who is your friend? I don't believe I've met her before," her mother looked confused at Elsa, who now had a bit of an insecure look in her eyes. Anna rolled her eyes at her mother, while the blushing got even more intense and mumbled,

- "Mum, this is Elsa. She is new in my school. Elsa this is my mother, Jane Fletcher." Jane smiled at Elsa and reached out her hand for the blonde to shake it. Anna noticed Elsa taking a deep breath and reach out with trembling hands before shaking the her mother's hand slowly. She tensed at the touch. "Why does it always seem like such a huge struggle for her whenever she needs to touch somebody?" Anna wondered. "And what's with those gloves she's always wearing? It's like thirty degrees outside… maybe she has a thing about dirt?"

- "Nice to meet you dear," her mother smiled.

- "The pleasure is all mine," Elsa replied politely. When her right hand finally got free from Jane's grip, she quickly flinched it away and hid it under her left hand. None of these small details did Anna's mother notice but the redhead was very aware of them.

- "Anna we really got to go now! Ariel will be home from her swimming lesson soon and you know how starved she is after that," Jane rushed at her daughter. Anna sighed and said apologetically,

- "I'm sorry, I've got to go. But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" A sudden glow lighted in the pale girl's face as she replied,

- "I'll see you tomorrow Anna."

On their way home Anna couldn't force herself to stop smiling. Her mother noticed it and said,

- "It's nice that you get some new friends in school. She really seemed like a nice girl."

Anna couldn't do anything but nod at her mother's comment. And now, she couldn't wait for tomorrow's math lesson to begin.

* * *

**So. Now they finally had a conversation :). There will be more of this in the next chapter! :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**"Hello again. I'm sorry for the wait but I had to focus on my exams and sadly there are only more to come so I won't promise how long it will take me to update again. But as always I'll try to be as fast and good as possible. It would be nice though with some reviews so I could get to know your opinion. But I hope you will enjoy this chapter, it's a little dirty in the start, and I can promise you that more fluff awaits in the future chapters. I can't help it, I love the fluff, but then again who doesn't? :)**

**Sorry about the update yesterday, it seems that I had some technical problems. It should be fine now though… Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 5**

Anna dreamt of Elsa that night_. She saw her naked appearance; the beautiful curves of the body, and the pale skin approach her. Anna opened her arms slowly to embrace the taller girl's nude body. At the electrifying touch Anna whimpered in pleasure and realized her own body was bare as well. She wanted to feel this flawless girl inside her. Her hands caressed the skin of Elsa's back and she heard her gasp her name…_

_"Anna…" The voice was distant and resulted the redhead to press her body tighter into the blonde's. "Anna" the voice sounded closer now but a little impatient. _

- "ANNA!" Ariel shouted. Anna woke up immediately shocked and gasped loudly. She heard a giggle from her left side and saw her older sister with an amused expression on her face.

- "Did you have a nice dream?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Anna noticed the ache between her thighs and the droll in the corner of her mouth, which caused her head to turn into the color of a tomato. Her sister only laughed louder at the sight of her younger sister's expression.

- "So, what's his name then, and when will we meet him?" Anna sent an icy glare towards her sister.

- "Why is it you _always_ have to do that?" Anna asked irritated. "Can't_ you_ just make breakfast for once and let mom wake me up?" Ariel smiled warmly when she replied,

- "Because then I don't get to tease my lovely baby sister…" Another smirk grew on her face when she continued, "And I would miss the opportunity to catch her having a sex dream! Was it good?"

- "HOW DO YOU KNOW!? uhm… Why would you think a had a sex dream!?" Anna exploded both in her tone of voice and in face color. When she realized that her outburst had made her reveal herself even further she tried to cover it with a calm voice,

- "Because that's not at all the truth. I actually dreamt that I was swimming in a chocolate lake."

- "Yeah right, and you would actually need to say: Oh, that feels SO GOOD, please don't stop!" Ariel imitated her sister's voice dramatically. Anna hadn't realized that she actually had talked in her sleep. She buried her face deeply in her hands in embarrassment and refused to look at her older sister.

- "Calm down, sis. I won't tell mum anyway," Ariel assured while rubbing Anna on the back comfortably. "Just try not to scream too loud the next time, cause´ then I don't think that she'll miss it." Another humiliating five minutes passed before Ariel finally left Anna's room to help their mother prepare breakfast. Anna looked at her hair in the mirror. It was even more tangled and messy than usual. She sighed and began combing it.

* * *

_In the meantime…_

Elsa stared at her reflection in the mirror. "How should I arrange my hairstyle today?" she thought. "I wonder how _Anna_ would like it the best… What?! What was that, Elsa?" she looked shocked at her reflection and felt a light blush warm her cheeks. "Well, that was a bit weird… Now focus!" She glanced at a picture of her mother with one side of her hair twisted and ended with the other side, which was pulled straight back, in a beautiful bun. She looked at her mother's picture for a while and felt sadness overwhelm her. "Why aren't you here?" A thought was sent to the person whom she loved. "You said that you would never leave me. You said that you would always be there for me. But you did leave me. And where are you now when I need you so much? You're gone. Forever… And it's my fault." She felt tears run down at her cheeks as she let out a quiet sob. Frost spread all over the wall. "There is no time for this," She reminded herself. "You have to get ready". She dried her eyes and started fixing her hair the same way as her mother had on the picture. When she was done, she looked stunned at her reflection. It was almost like looking at her mother's reflection. Apart from her hair color, her icy blue eyes and her pale skin she looked just like her. Elsa flinched away from the mirror. It hurt too much.

She wore dark blue tight jeans, a white shirt with a black shirtwaist over it, and long turquoise blue gloves. While eating her breakfast her mind crossed the freckled girl she now knew as Anna. A strange pain in her stomach appeared when she thought of what she had told her. What was it? Fear? No, it couldn't possibly; because fear was the only feeling that she was so familiar with that she would recognize it immediately. Maybe happiness? No, that would be stronger. Could it be anxiety? Did she really look forward to get to school with so many people? She usually feared it so much but with one thought of that cheerful promise this redhead had given her she actually wanted to be there.

Elsa did not know that much about feelings. She was always taught to avoid them, by her farther, to learn how to conceal her powers. But she couldn't help it when she thought of Anna. She _wanted _to be around her, an unknown person. That was new…

* * *

Anna met Kristoff and Rapunzel at school. They looked worried at her.

- "Why did you just bail us yesterday?" Kristoff asked sounding a bit offended. Anna sighed and put on her "I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again" mask and said,

- "I'm sorry, guys. I really didn't mean it like that, it's just… something came up that I had to tend to and I really didn't want to put it out on you." Kristoff narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

- "What was so important that you just had to leave us without any explanation?" His voice was demanding and he looked a bit intimidating with his huge muscled body leaning towards Anna's small and slim body.

- "It was just something at home." Anna said confused and a little frightened. "Please Kristoff, I said I was sorry." He sighed and turned to walk away from the two girls. Anna kept staring at him in confusion as he approached some of his guy friends. Rapunzel laid a hand on her shoulder.

- "I'm so sorry for his behavior, Anna," she said sighing. "He is just nervous for the race next month. We discovered yesterday that Philip is also participating. He couldn't stop worrying and I just merely talked him into stay in the competition. Most of all is he worried for Sven." Anna suddenly felt for the guy. Philip was Aurora's boyfriend and just as his girlfriend he was an arrogant evil asshole. The worst part that he had been riding ever since he could walk and was excellent in speed. He had a strong horse that had an evil nature. If it was allowed it would attack the other horses. He was known for eliminating the other contesters that was anyway near him. She started feeling really bad for her friend who just loved his reindeer so much that he would never forgive himself if Sven got hurt.

- "I'm so sorry Rapunzel," Anna said sadly. "I didn't know." Rapunzel waved it off.

- "It's okay Anna. Shall we go inside?" Anna followed the green-eyed girl into the school. They saw Belle leaning up against her locker, reading and being in a totally different world. Gaston was standing five meters away from the brunette, and though he was talking with his brainless friends he couldn't stop sending a jealous glance toward her once in a while. The redhead and the golden blonde chuckled at the sight and approached her.

- "Well, well," Rapunzel said teasingly. Belle gasped startled and dropped her book. "I think your lover wonders if you're having an affair with this book." When she saw the confused look on Belle's face Rapunzel nodded in the direction of the tall, muscled and black haired guy. Anna burst in laughter when the Brunette sent a poisonous glare towards the blonde.

- "Be careful Punzie!" Belle warned. "You don't think I notice when you and Flynn sends each other those dirty looks, but I'm never too far away in my mind to keep an eye out for my friends." Rapunzel immediately stopped laughing and her face turned just as red as Anna's hair color.

- "Oh god no, Rapunzel!" Anna managed to say through her new outburst in laughter. "Are you serious? Flynn Rider? He is such a player!" The blonde was unable to speak she just stared at her friends, stunned. Belle smirked at her,

- "Are you really so surprised my dear blond friend? Cause' I've also seen you two kissing after class in biology where I'm always picking you up at Tuesdays so we can walk to our French class together." If it was possible, Rapunzel's cheeks grew even redder and Anna's laugh was getting harder. Anna put a hand on her stomach to try keeping the ache at a minimum.

When both Belle and Anna stopped laughing Rapunzel asked with pleading eyes,

- "Please don't mention anything about this to Kristoff. He is not exactly fond of Flynn." The friends smiled warmly at the longhaired blonde.

- "Of course not", Anna assured. "I think you should tell him if it gets more serious though." Rapunzel smiled back at her friends.

- "Well I'm going to biology now", she said shyly and ran off. Belle and Anna chuckled and redhead said,

- "Well, I better go to my class as well. Which class are you attending to?"

- "English," Belle smiled. The two girls said goodbye and Anna headed for math. "I'm still a bit early, maybe I can get a seat next to Elsa", she thought.

As she had hoped, Elsa was the only student in the class for now. She looked at her through the window of the door. She was sitting straight up and tried to keep her eyes on the whiteboard. She was a bit uneasy fiddling her right glove nervously, and sometimes glancing at the clock. "What is making her so anxious?" Anna wondered. "She looks cute though, I like this side of her the most I think." Anna opened the door and stepped into the class. Elsa's body calmed at once as she saw the redhead approach her. She smiled and her cheeks grew light pink.

- "Hi," Elsa whispered. Anna blushed as her own light blue eyes once again met the icy blue ones. They held the contact.

- "Hi back," the freckled girl answered. "May I sit here?" Elsa's smile grew wider,

- "Of course." Anna sent her another adorable smile before taking of her bag and hang it on the chair next to Elsa. She pulled out her books, rulers, pens and erasers from the bag and laid them on the table. She opened her notebook and started to look at the homework due for the day.

- "Agh! I just can't get this right," Anna exclaimed irritated. Elsa glanced at the geometry homework. She held in a chuckle when she saw how easy it was.

- "I can help you with that," She offered but soon she realized what she'd said and her face grew insecure. "I mean, if you need any help, not saying that you do but…" She sighed and turned her head away. "Why did you do that?!" A voice shouted at her inside her head. "You were supposed to not make any contact with other people. Did you forget that!? She could get hurt if you precede like this, and your secret will definitely be in danger getting exposed."

- "Wow, would you really help me?" Anna asked stunned behind her. Her soft voice made Elsa turn her head and smile at her.

- "Of course I would. You only need asking." As Elsa began explaining the homework for her, Anna noticed her eyebrows narrow once in a while. It was like one part of her tried to stop her helping Anna, but the one that wanted to dominated her in that moment though. When Elsa was done explaining, Anna understood everything completely.

- "Wow, you're really good at math," Anna said flabbergasted. Elsa let out her beautiful little chuckle,

- "Thank you. I have always liked geometry for some reason." They smiled at each other for a while before they heard the door open and lots of students burst in to the classroom. Elsa immediately tensed up and began staring at the whiteboard, her face emotionless. Anna got even more curios about the blonde after this sudden change of mood. "She is really not that comfortable around lot's of people." She thought wonderingly. Her thoughts were interrupted by the three bitches that now were walking into the class. When they saw Anna sit right next to Elsa they smirked evilly and sat down. Anna noticed Aurora write something on a note and throw it at Elsa. Confused, she read the note and frowned.

_"So, is gingerface fine enough for your company?_

_We really do see that you're great at making friends…_

_Oh, and sorry if this makes you stay home another week…"_

She threw the note into the trashcan, took a deep breath with trembling hands and put on her emotionless mask once more. The teacher then stepped into the room and silence fell like a carpet over the students.

- "I need you to join in groups of two and two," the teacher, Mr. Marshall, said. "You will be working on a project of designing a building of your own choice. It could be a shop, a house, a tower, or even a palace if you'd like. But you need to write down the calculations and results you've used to get to final result. Are we clear?" Anna gulped. She hadn't paid much attention in the math lessons so who would want to work alone with her? Elsa had dreaded the day she would have to work in groups, but nevertheless she knew it would come. She wasn't comfortable with any of her classmates… except for one. But she probably already had a partner. "Com on Elsa," she told herself. "You have to try." She turned around and looked at the redhead, but Anna was faster.

- "Will you consider working with me?" Anna asked desperately. "I know I'm not that good at math, but I'm a hard worker and I never give up." Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at her pleading expression. Nonetheless, she was happy that she hadn't had to ask.

- "Please Anna," she smiled warmly. "I was just about to ask you the same thing." Anna's eyes widened.

- "You were?" She asked stunned. Never in her life would she imagine such a beautiful, smart, adorable and sexy person to ask _her_ if she wanted to work together. She continued excitedly after Elsa had nodded with a shy smile,

- "I promise I'll do my best! We can work at my place or go to the "Coffee Café", but my friends are pretty often hanging out there so I don't think they would leave us alone, and then we loose concentration… Maybe it's just best to at my house even though I won't guarantee that my mother wouldn't disturb us once in a while with snacks, or Ariel will maybe burst in with her hyperactive behavior-"

- "We could also just be at my place," Elsa interrupted. "We definitely won't be disturbed there". The last sentence was filled with dark sarcasm and was it a bit sorrow? Anna shook it off her mind, exited that she was going to see Elsa's house.

- "That's a deal!" she said joyfully. "Oh, can we make a sleepover weekend where we work our buds off and drink hot chocolate?" Anna's eyes widened and her face turned purple red. "Why did you just say that?" a voice yelled at her in her head. And when she saw the blonde's nervous expression on her face she punished herself even further mentally.

- "Can we talk about this later?" Elsa asked, her voice trembling. "I think the class is started." Anna nodded confused. "Did my request really made her this insecure?" Anna wondered.

When they finally got to talk about it after class in the hallway Elsa gave Anna a clear "no". A bit hurt and humiliated by the situation Anna just nodded and looked at the floor. Elsa sighed,

- "Anna it's not because I don't think you are nice and all, but I need to process new relationships very slowly and it's just a big step starting out with sleeping over."

- "It's okay," Anna said a bit more cheerfully. "And I'm sorry. I didn't want to push you."

- "It's okay," Elsa smiled soothingly. "I really look forward working with you on this project." Anna felt a blush on her cheek and immediately forgot all about the rejection. Elsa's smile was just so beautiful and perfect. Somehow she knew that this assignment wouldn't be a pain in the ass to work on.


	7. Chapter 6

**I can't believe it did it again! Sorry guys, but here is the REAL update :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

- "Finally!" Anna exclaimed exhausted when she had finished her homework. It had been two weeks now since they were given the math assignment but for some reason she and Elsa hadn't found a day to work on it yet. Anna wasn't worried though. She was aware of Elsa's skills in math and confident that they could finish it in no time. They were now in the middle of September and the weather had started to get a little colder.

- "And just in time for dinner," her mother said cheerfully. Anna removed her stuff and started to lay the table for dinner when she herd her older sister run down the stairs.

- "Did someone say dinner?" She asked excitedly. Anna smirked at Ariel,

- "You're just as much a food freak as I am a chocolate freak." Ariel rolled her eyes at her baby sister.

- "Only when I know that we're having stuffed crab." Anna felt the older girl's excitement return. They helped each other finish set the table just in time for Jane to pull out the shellfish of the oven and filling the air with a delicious aroma. When they were eating their mother suddenly paused to announce something.

- "I know you're going to be excited about this girls," she said very excited herself. "Your dad will return home and live with us for at least a year! His contract says so, and you can't believe how happy I was hearing that. Just imagine Anna, he will now be able to help you in school much more than I've ever been abled to. And Ariel, he will finally attend to your swimming lessons and see how great you are!"

Both Ariel's and Anna's jaw had dropped by this announcement. Anna felt strange. Even though she had spent a pleasant amount of time with her dad, she never really felt like she knew him a hundred percent. She'd never expected to get the chance to know him. After all, he would always be away years before returning home and live with them a couple of months and then leave again. But now he would be living with them for a year. The man, who almost always was absent at his daughters' birthdays or during the holidays, actually would return to live with them for a whole year. Anna was speechless so Ariel was the first to react,

- "Wow mum. That's certainly… new… When will he be arriving?" she didn't sound excited at all much to their mother's despair. Jane tried to sound as cheerful as possible when informing,

- "He'll have to spent another week in God knows where, but then he will take the earliest flight home. He said that the flight time would be around sixteen ours so I'm guessing that we will see him within twelve days." When she saw her daughters' insecure expressions she sighed,

- "Look I know he hasn't been around that much, but he loves you and he did sent you some nice letters, didn't he?"

- "Yes those one time in a year on our birthday when he wasn't there," Ariel replied bitterly. Anna rarely saw her sister like that. She was always so full of joy but the mentioning of their father would change her personality in a second. Jane let out another sighed before continuing,

- "Just promise me you will be nice to him okay?" the two redheads nodded reluctantly.

Anna went to her bedroom after the dinner. This new information was hard to tolerate. It was a Friday night so she didn't feel like sleeping yet. She lay on her bed while staring upon the ceiling and thinking. "I have to talk with someone." She concluded. She tapped in Rapunzel's number on her phone and pressed call. But someone else picked up the phone

- "Hi feisty pans, whatssup?" She heard Kristoff's voice speak. "Oh no, " she thought. Kristoff had only gotten grumpier as the race had gotten closer. He really wasn't the person she wanted to talk to right now.

- "Uhm… Is Rapunzel there?" Anna asked unsure.

- "No, she's with Flynn and forgot her phone." Kristoff replied. Anna was completely stunned.

- " Did she tell you?" She heard an irritated sigh from the other end of the line.

- "No Anna, she hasn't told me anything but I'm not stupid." Anna was not in the mood for Kristoff's grumpiness. She was about to hang up when he suddenly spoke again with a sigh.

- "I'm sorry Anna, it's just… I'm just feeling a little down about this stupid race… Can you come over for the night?" Anna's eyes widened in disbelief.

- "Are you sure that I won't be a bother to you?"

- "No Anna. Never ever think that you are a bother to anyone okay? You're the most amazing person I know. It's just me who have been an asshole the last couple of weeks and I'm really sorry… Do you want to come over? Or I can come and pick you up?"

- "Okay," the redhead smiled. "Can you come and pick me up cause Ariel is using the car tonight."

- "Of course, I'll be there in twenty minutes" Kristoff assured.

- "Okay, bye!" Anna hung up and started packing for the unexpected sleepover.

* * *

On the ride home Kristoff and Anna talked about the race. She told him the reasons why he shouldn't back out and had a great chance of winning. When these words were said, she felt Kristoff lighten up and be his usual happy self. He probably just needed to hear it from others than his sister, Anna figured. When they finally got to Kristoff's home, they went into the barn to check on Sven.

- "So…" Kristoff spoke while brushing the reindeer's thick and soft fur. "Why did you want to talk to my sister?" Anna frowned when she remembered the reason why she called and started to explain,

- "My dad returns home to come and live with us for a year." She saw his jaw drop. Kristoff had never seen Anna's father and every time they were on that subject Anna would just try her best to quickly move on to another. He knew how much pain this man, though unintentionally, had brought on the redhead and that made him angry. They had been friends since kindergarten where he and Anna had played together almost every day. It was only later that Anna and Rapunzel started talking together and they had all three met Belle in middle school where their relationship only had grown stronger. Kristoff didn't mind being the only guy in the group. Even though the other guys in class occasionally had given him a hard time about it he couldn't dream of leaving his girls for anything.

- "I just… I really don't know what to feel right now. I know that I should be glad, some part of me is very glad but other parts are very different. Am I a horrible person, he _is_ my dad, you know?" Kristoff smiled warmly at her.

- " I think it is only natural that you have different feelings about your dad," he said understandingly. "After all he has never been there for you when you truly needed him. I could kick his ass but I'm sure you wouldn't be happy about that either." Anna laughed at Kristoff's dramatic suggestion. She felt Sven's nose sniffing to her bag and was suddenly reminded that she had brought carrots to him.

- "Okay, okay boy," she said while pulling out the orange vegetables. "But be quiet, otherwise you will have to split with Maximus." Kristoff chuckled at the sight of Anna feeding his precious reindeer with carrots.

- "You know, Maximus is more of an apple lover," he informed.

- "Well," Anna grinned while dragging out a bag of apples from her bag. "It's a good thing that I'm prepared then." Kristoff laughed harder when Anna had taken him by surprise. She blinked at him, tossed him the rest of the carrots and headed for Maximus' box. She was glad that he could put her mind of the things she worried about.

The rest of the night went smooth. They had finally gotten back to the relationship they once shared and Anna couldn't feel more grateful about it. They had played play station halfway through the night until Anna was too exhausted and fallen asleep in Kristoff's lab. He felt so happy that she had forgiven him for his rude and grumpy behavior towards her. While looking affectionately at the freckled girl he felt a shiver run through his body.

- "If only you knew how much I care for you," he whispered. Then he carefully pulled her into his arms and laid himself right next to her.

When Anna woke up the next morning she was surprised to find Kristoff's body so close to her own. It felt a bit weird and she tried pulling herself out from his embrace. But when she moved it only resulted in Kristoff grunting and tightened his arms around her even more. She gasped at his crushing embrace and he started talking in his sleep.

- "Anna… I… need you," he breathed but Anna was able to hear everything. She jumped out of his arms and resulted in waking him up.

- "What?!" he gasped startled.

- "Y-you said something in your sleep Kristoff," Anna stuttered. " I-is there anything you haven't told me?" At first Kristoff gave her a confused look but when he felt the redheads eyes go deep into his own he confessed,

- "Anna, I think I'm in love with you. No scratch that, I _know_ I'm in love with you … this has been a burden for me to carry the last six months and now I'm finally sharing it with you…" Anna's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her friend's hopeful expression and it broke her heart that she had to break his. When he saw the freckled girl's pitiful face he looked away.

- "I'm sorry," he said. "I just thought you felt the same way." Then he walked out of the room leaving the redhead totally broken. But not much time passed when he finally slammed up the door to confront her.

- "Why don't you like me, huh?" He exploded. "I'm the only guy who have _ever_ treated you with respect. I thought I meant something to you! Why would you make me believe that? So you could just crush me, was that your plan?!" She had never seen him this intimidating. Anna felt tears running down her cheeks.

- "Kristoff I…" Anna managed to whisper through her sobs. She had to tell him now there was no way out. "I-I'm… gay…" At first Kristoff thought he had heard wrong.

- "Wait what?" He said while another confused look dominated his face. Anna sighed and repeated the two words she had such a difficult time pronouncing. She just waited for his eyes to begin judging her.

- "I'm gay." Kristoff's jaw fell open in disbelief. He had heard right the first time it was just hard for him to sink in.

- "You-you're gay? You're a lesbian?" his eyes widened as he stared at his friend. "You're kidding, right? I mean, this would make sense but you-you can't be…" Anna felt uncomfortably exposed and hurt by her friend. She grabbed her clothes and bag and ran out of the house, crying, leaving a shocked Kristoff behind. This was what she always had feared. Her friends would definitely look at her as weirder than they already did. She might even loose them. Then what would she do?

After running on the road for ten minutes Anna stopped when she realized she was only wearing a nightgown. It was way too cold for that. She looked around to see if someone was coming then changed into a pair of black jeans, a green T-shirt and a dark green sweater. Her shoes were forgotten in the hurry so Anna walked carefully when she had to enter a gravel road. Another ten minutes went by before she heard a car behind her. She looked back and found Kristoff's truck with him and Rapunzel sitting inside. Kristoff stopped the car and Rapunzel ran out and hugged the teary redhead. Anna started sobbing once more.

- "Kristoff told me everything," the golden blonde comforted her. "Don't ever feel that you're not good enough, do you hear me?" Rapunzel pulled a bit away to look Anna in the eyes. Anna only managed to nod at the warm expression the blonde sent her. Then she once more pulled the redhead in tighter.

- "It's okay, don't you ever mind Kristoff, you know how slow he can be sometimes," Rapunzel whispered. "Luckily I got home right after you ran away and Kristoff explained everything to me. At first I got a bit angry at his reaction, but you know, he is just a guy after all and I can assure you that he was very worried and scared for you. He just didn't know what to do but I convinced him that leaving you alone would only make things worse."

- "You d-don't thing I'm a f-freak then?" Anna stuttered through her sobs. Rapunzel brushed the redhead's hair gently.

- "Of course not, sweetie," she smiled soothingly. "You are an amazing girl and I'm so happy that I can call you a friend." Anna pulled Rapunzel tighter at those words and Kristoff couldn't bare the sight anymore. He ran to hug his sister and best friend and started sobbing a bit himself,

- "Oh Anna, I'm so sorry! I was such a jerk, but you know, I couldn't think clearly because I was a bit hurt myself, so I just kind of put my defenses on." Anna smiled at the great loving bear, who hugged the two girls.

- "It's okay Kristoff, you don't have to apologize." They smiled at each other and Anna felt happiness overwhelm her. Her friends finally knew and they had accepted it. It was much more than Anna had ever dared to hope for.

- "Come on now," Rapunzel said and broke the contact. "Let's go home and make some pancakes for breakfast. Belle is on her way. We have to celebrate that our friend has gotten out of the closet." Anna looked puzzled at the blonde.

- "You told Belle?"

- "Yeah, I did…" Rapunzel said unsure. "I hope it is okay. She is perfectly fine with it too, by the way"

- "Yes of course it's okay, you're making my life much easier!" the redhead exclaimed happily. The blonde smiled once more at her friend. "Now I only have to tell my mom and sister… and dad…" Anna added her farther after a long pause. She avoided the green eyed girl but to no use. She had read her as an open book and she could tell something was wrong.

- "Should we talk about this on our way home?" she asked the redhead. When Anna nodded Rapunzel made a gesture towards the car and before they knew it, they were back at the twins' house and eating pancakes with Belle.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. As I was trying to say before I might not update before the 20th of june because of my exams. But I hope you'll want to keep on reading and maybe review on this story :) **

**I would also like to thank the wonderful guest who made a review for the last chapter. I really appreciate that you like my story. These things just make me want to keep on going :)**

**Thank you once more all you who follows my story or made it their ****favorite. You guys are just amazing. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_- "Elsa what have you done?!" She heard her father shout in frustration. Tears ran down her cheeks while she sniffled,_

_- "D-dad I-I'm s-so sorry, I-I j-just wanted to pet it but…"_

_- "Elsa, that was your sister's pet, what are we going to say to her now?" Her fathers voice was stern but also a bit sad. Elsa sobbed as she looked at the frozen dead guinea pig in her hands. All she wanted was to feel the soft fur on her bare skin. That was a huge mistake. Now she had killed her baby sister's only friend because she got so shocked when it had bitten her. She was a murderer. Elsa looked at her father's face, devastated in guilt. He sighed when he saw his eldest daughter so heartbroken. He slowly reached for the gloves, she had taken of to feel the fur of the animal, and put them on her hands before pulling her in for a hug. _

_- "It's all right dear," he comforted. "It's not your fault, it's the disease you carry which is to blame. You can't let your feelings control you, Elsa. Please do remember that" Elsa sniffled and nodded. The red haired man hugged his daughter tighter and whispered gently in her ear,_

_- "I love you darling and I promise we will get through this together. We will cure you. Now, what do you say if you and I would be going to the pet shop to find a new guinea pig to your sister?" Elsa nodded excitedly with a huge grin. It wasn't often that her father would allow her to leave her room. They pulled away from each other but before Elsa managed to reach the doorknob, her farther laid a hand on hers to stop her. She looked into his stern serious eyes and he started to speak,_

_- "But remember, you can neither touch it nor tell your baby sister about this incident, do you understand? She cannot know that her big sister lives with this disease." Elsa frowned sadly and nodded slowly. "Good girl, now what to always remember?"_

_- "Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." She quoted her father's slogan with an emotionless mask on her face. He smiled proudly and they started walking to the pet shop together._

_Suddenly Elsa had grown a lot and she found herself lying, naked, in her bed. She gasped in fear when she saw Anna walking towards her. A cold wind blew against her face and she looked up to see the flurry that she accidentally had created. "Oh no, Anna can see it, now she knows, oh no!" Elsa panicked and closed her eyes. "Control it, control it, control it!" her thoughts repeated inside her head. She shot her eyes open, when she felt a hot breath against her abdomen, and saw the redhead between her legs kissing her inner thighs. Her lips felt soft and warm against the blonde's sensitive skin._

_- "A-Anna, g-get away from me, I-I could hurt you!" But the freckled girl just gave her a flirtatious smile before digging her tongue deep into her and rubbed two fingers around the bundle of nerves nearby. _

Elsa screamed and shot her eyes open. She gasped for air and took a look around her bedroom. The whole room, inclusive her, was covered in snow. It wasn't the usual heavy snow that also would be covered in frost and ice, which showed her fear. It was a soft and fluffy kind that felt weightless like the thin air. Puzzled, Elsa tried to figure out what had just happened when she felt an unfamiliar dampness between her inner thighs and realized what exactly was going on with her. The first part of the dream had been one of her many unpleasant memories where she often had end up blaming herself. But the second part was no memory.

- "I just fantasized about Anna, oh my god!" She quickly slapped a hand on her mouth in disbelief of what she had just said out loud. In a desperately attempt to forget about that dream, she jumped out of bed and ran into the shower. But it was no use. Anna had obsessed her mind and there was no way Elsa could control this feeling. She could try cleaning her body as much as she wanted, but her mind stayed dirty. She groaned surrendered and stepped out of the shower. Before she grabbed a towel to dry her body she saw her nude figure in the mirror. A blush spread on her cheeks when she realized she was actually staring at herself. She looked down in shame. Once again she felt wetness, which definitely was not water, spread between her legs. When she looked into the mirror again she saw Anna standing totally exposed behind her. The redhead put a hand on Elsa's shoulder before the blonde managed to look back and found no one standing there. "This is bad," Elsa's mind told herself. "Now you're actually imagining things while you're awake! And look-" Elsa glanced upon the snowing flurry in the air. "- Now you made a fluffy flurry again! Just how pathetic can you get? You are nothing more than a sinner with disgusting thoughts about this innocent girl, who you don't even know!" Elsa began hyperventilating and pressing her hands against her ears to try to shut the evil voice in her head out, while snow started to swirl around her. But the voice kept on going on it's own evilly mocking way. "You're a monster! A monster who is responsible for the death of her own family! A monster who has disgusting sinful thoughts about a sweet innocent girl!" She felt cold sweat running down her forehead and hands and the storm that had surrounded her only kept on going faster so she couldn't see anything but white snow. She closed her eyes tightly and pressed her hands tighter against her ears. "What would your father say if he saw you as the disgraceful monster you truly are?! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTEEEEEEEER!"

- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHH!" She finally screamed, letting her frustration, panic, and fear out in form of ice that shot out everywhere from her body. It covered the whole bathroom in frost, deathly ice spikes, and snow. When she noticed the damage she had made, she finally fell to her knees and broke down in tears. Snow started to fall very slowly down at her, it almost froze in the air. She wasn't unfamiliar with those panic attacks. But since her parents' and sister's death it had only gotten worse, they appeared more often. All the emotions she tried to conceal would boil up inside of her and lead to this kind of explosion where she was unable to control anything and that would be the situation where she was most dangerous.

* * *

A long time passed before her crying stopped and she noticed that she was still very naked. She stood up, grabbed a towel, which she wrapped around her body, and walked carefully out of the destroyed bathroom. She put on underwear, a white oversize T-shirt, grey sweatpants and white gloves. It was Sunday, so she needn't worry about her clothes and their ability to conceal her cause she wasn't going to school this day. She loved wearing relaxing clothes it just felt so good. While heading towards the kitchen to grab something to eat, she suddenly heard her phone ring. Elsa was utterly surprised. She hadn't heard that sound in months. The display on the screen told her that it was Anna who was calling. "Oh yeah, that's right," she thought. "I gave her my number in case she had some questions for me in math and because we needed to find a day to work on our project. Oh my god, our project! I have forgotten all about it! Anna must be furious; she'll never want to work with me ever again. I can't blame her; I have been the worst partner ever! I need to sort things out before it gets too messy." She picked up her phone and was met with Anna's adorable, happy voice.

- "Hi Elsa," she greeted her excitedly. "How are you?" Elsa grinned widely at the sound of the redhead's voice. "I wish that I could listen to this every day for the rest of my life." The blonde thought dreamily but snapped out of it when she realized that the voice actually had asked her a question.

- "Oh, I'm very well, thank you," she lied. "And you?" Anna chuckled at the blonde's response.

- "You always sound so formally," she giggled. Elsa felt her embarrassment making her cheeks grow warm. "I'm fine and thank you. I just wanted to hear if you have time to work on our assignment together next week?" Elsa sighed. She felt so guilty that _she _hadn't been the one to call _her_ about this.

. "Is something wrong?" Anna sounded confused and worried at the same time.

- "I'm sorry for being such a bad partner," Elsa finally said. "I should have contacted you, but instead I just forgot about the whole thing."

- "No, no, no, no, no!" Anna quickly said. "Please don't apologize, you are the best partner I could ever wish for, and don't you ever feel any different!" Elsa was completely taken aback by those kind enthusiastic words, which sent an unfamiliar heat to her heart and spread a smile on her face. A cold softness landed on her cheek and started melting. She let out a startled whine when she found another fluffy flurry over her head. Embarrassed, she ran away from it and she saw it disappear.

- "Elsa!?" she heard the phone call her. "Is everything okay?" Anna's worried and confused voice sent a shiver through Elsa's spine. "Snap out of it, you dork!" she heard her mind scream at her. "Just answer the poor girl, who had to work with you, because she pities you!"

- "Yeah, um… E-everything is perfectly fine thank you," Elsa managed to say with a calm voice.

- "Well, then when do you have time?" Anna asked.

- "What about tomorrow after school? Would that suit your schedule?" Elsa bit her lip.

- "Of course it will, my schedule is always free for you!… I-I m-mean… Y-you know…. I-it's an important assignment a-and I will do anything to help you through with it, not that you need my help anyway, you're brilliant but we work together a-and, I should just stop! Yeah I'll stop!" Elsa pictured Anna, red as a tomato in her face with her cute freckles and started to chuckle lightly.

- "Okay I'll see you tomorrow then," she said before hanging up. She sighed dreamily and felt her heart pound fast in her chest. It was like all of her demons had disappeared for the moment and all she could think of was this girl who made her this calm, or was it happy? Elsa wasn't sure, these feelings were all new to her, but she definitely knew that it felt good. "Oh Anna, you really don't know how amazing you are," she thought. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

What Elsa didn't know was that a certain redhead leaned up against the wall in her room with a dreamy look in her eyes thinking the exact same thing about her.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello again you lovely people. I'm so sorry for the wait, I had some struggles with this chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it. Keep doing what you are good at and be amazing! I'll see you next time with a bit more exiting chapter ;)**

**Thank you very much again for reading this story, you guys are the best! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Okay, calm yourself down," Anna tried to persuade herself. "You are just going to the hottest girl in the world's house to study… _study_ Anna! Stop thinking like that! She is just a friend. A friend who doesn't talk to any people other than you… I still think it is kind of strange, I mean, it's not like she couldn't be one of the popular girls. She is _so_ beautiful, always dresses with style and her hair is always up in a perfect bun… but those _gloves_! It's so frustrating that she keeps wearing them. I would like to see her without them… or without _any _of the clothes would also be okay… Anna, stop it, you're not going there again, she is just a friend, for god sake!" her mind rambling was immediately stopped when the blonde beside her, driving the car, finally pulled in. Elsa gave Anna a bright smile and the redhead felt her heart pounding faster and a familiar heat spreading on her cheeks.

Anna had been so lost in thought that she hadn't realized which part of town they had been driving in. She stared in awe as she saw huge white villas everywhere, surrounding the neighborhood. And Elsa´s house was, of course, the biggest of them all. Elsa grinned when she saw Anna's impression on her face.

- "Well, I hope you like it," Elsa said shyly. The redhead's eyes grew wider when replying,

- "This is a _very _nice place, Elsa. Do your parents own a billion dollar company or something like that?" Elsa's smile faltered at the mentioning of her parents. She looked down a bit unsure if she should hide her sadness or share it with the redhead.

- "My parents owned the Arendelle lawyers firm, my dad was a judge and my mother a lawyer."

- "Why do you talk in past? Did something happen?" Anna asked concerned. Elsa sighed, holding back the tears and replied without looking at the redhead,

- "My parents and my baby sister died in a flight accident six months ago." Anna's eyes widened at the information and felt an urge to just hug the poor thing standing in front of her.

- "I'm so sorry, Elsa," she said while putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Elsa reacted quickly. She flinched away from the redhead before she knew any better and leaving a hurt expression on the girls freckled face. She sighed. That was rude of her, Anna only tried to comfort her.

- "Anna…" Elsa's eyes were apologizing and she didn't need to say more.

- "It's okay, Elsa," Anna said with a comforting glimpse in her eyes. "I knew that you weren´t comfortable with touching, when I introduced you to my mom. I saw the way you tensed up at the touch and flinched away afterwards. I shouldn't have done this." Elsa felt a blush heat on her upper cheeks when she heard just how much the redhead had paid attention to her.

- "I-I'm sorry," Elsa sighed. She looked so insecure and vulnerable. Like one of her biggest secrets had just been revealed. "It's just an old habit." She ended the conversation right there as she turned around and unlocked the main door. Anna got all flabbergasted again when they entered the house. It was a very open first floor with very few rooms. The walls were reaching high before hitting the white ceiling and they were covered with light blue rose paint. In front of Anna was the dining room, which opened to a covered patio from where you were perfectly abled to see the beautiful and large garden with huge old trees, several different flowers and a green and healthy lawn. A beautiful and elegant glass chandelier hung above the white table with the black leather chairs surrounding it. To the left was the living room, which was huge and had a small step down, where there were two black leather couches standing with the front towards each other, a coffee table in the middle, and an old retro armchair in the right end of the table. All three furniture's were placed upon a beautiful carpet, which protected the wood floor, with a beautiful pattern in different blue and white colors. A large window was behind the comfortable armchair, from where you also could see the garden, and a television hung on the opposite wall. Pictures and paintings also hung around everywhere in the house, but it wasn't too much either. It managed to keep an elegant and clean style. The kitchen was at her left. It was, of course, also very large and stylish with all sorts of High Tec electronic appliances and machines. Further away from the kitchen was a closed door and the giant room ended with a staircase that led up to the second floor.

- "Do you want a cup of coffee, tea or hot chocolate?" She heard Elsa ask. Anna had been so busy admiring the grand house that she hadn't noticed the most beautiful containment in it in the kitchen and preparing some drinks and snacks for them.

- "Oh, hot chocolate please," she replied. "Can I help with anything?" The blonde only shook her head with a smile and started preparing hot chocolate for both of them.

- "Oh it smells so good, Elsa," Anna complimented excitedly. In return the pale girl smiled shyly and a little blush revealed itself from her cheeks. "She is _so _adorable," Anna thought. She walked down to the living room to admire the space. So fancy and elegant. When she saw a picture of Elsa's parents hanging next an old clock on the wall she stopped to analyze it for a while. Her dad had strawberry blonde hair, just like Anna, his smile didn't reach his eyes; he had a mustache and was nicely dressed in a suit. Anna couldn't help but think he looked cold but maybe he just felt uncomfortable in the situation. She was sure that by being Elsa's father he had to be a nice person. When her eyes fell on the blondes mother Anna could only think of pure affection and warmness in her expression. She was like a reflection of Elsa. They shared the same head shape, wide eyes, tiny nose, ears and poise. The only thing that parted them was Elsa's platinum blonde hair, her pale skin and eye color. That was very strange. Maybe Elsa was some kind of albino, but didn't they have red eyes and hair? Anna wondered about that for a while but couldn't seem to find a clue why Elsa would have this hair and this skin color when none of her parents had it.

- "I think everything is ready now," She heard Elsa call from the dinner table where she had placed their drinks, snacks and all the tools for their assignment. "Shall we get to work?" Anna turned around, nodded at the platinum blonde's request and headed towards her to sit down beside her. It was only then Anna noticed what exactly was on the "Snack plate".

- "Oh!" She exclaimed joyfully while her eyes widened in astonishment. "I _love _chocolate truffles! Actually, I love the most chocolate, but you know, these are just fantastic!" Elsa couldn't help but giggle a bit by the redhead's reaction. She loved her always-happy mood. She had this spark in her light blue eyes that made Elsa feel a strange but comfortable emotion that she had long forgotten she was abled to feel. She felt warm. It wasn't like the cold had bothered her anyway in her life. She had to live with it every day so why should it bother her. But when Anna sent her that spark, it was like a sudden fire had lid up inside her. Not the wild and untamable lust fire but a steady and nice warm fire that warmed up her shattered and cold heart. And the most important thing was that she felt safe. Safe from her powers, safe from other people's judgment and safe from hurting others with her powers. When Anna sent her that spark she could almost forget about all of her fears. Almost. Elsa cleared her throat nervously and a light blush heated her face a little.

-"Well, they're my favorite," she admitted. "I adore chocolate." Anna's grin grew wider.

- "Me too!" She said. "I simply love it." Elsa smiled. That was a very powerful word to throw out at something eatable. She adored her enthusiasm so much.

- "You just eat as much as you want," she offered. "We- I have more of it from where it comes. Now. Shall we begin?"

Anna nodded happily and they started to work.

* * *

- "Wow," Anna said stunned as she noticed the time. It was already dark outside because of the mid-fall and the candle lights that Elsa had lidded had burned completely down. Normally it seemed like time passed slower when she worked on her homework but in Elsa's company time actually ran away fast. She made it understandable for the redhead while getting a lot work done at the same time. And before Anna knew it, three hours had passed and her stomach had made an unhappy sound.

Elsa chuckled.

- "Do you need to be home soon or do you have time for dinner?" Anna smiled happily.

- "I have all the time in the world for you." Elsa's eyes widened and a deep red blush spread all over her face. Now it was Anna's turn to chuckle at the adorably embarrassed blonde. Elsa looked down at her hands and started to fiddle with her gloves.

- "Well then," she said nervously. Then she took a deep breath and put on her polite mask. "Why don't you just make yourself comfortable and let me prepare the dinner then?" Anna was a bit stunned by the sudden change of mood from the blonde. She nodded and headed towards the couch.

- "You can turn on the TV if you'd like," Elsa offered. Anna just shook her head with a smile. She lay down on the couch with her sight directed at Elsa.

- "I think I'll just lay right here and relax a bit," she replied. The blonde just shrugged and started cooking the dinner. She didn't know it was just an excuse for the redhead to watch her intensively. She noticed Elsa pulled some plastic gloves over the other ones. "She really doesn't want to take off those gloves." She wondered.

- "So," she started. "Tell me about yourself." Elsa dropped the frying pan on the floor and looked up quickly as if Anna's request had startled her. She flushed and replied nervously,

- "W-What do you mean?" She looked down, bit her lip, took a deep breath and tried to continue. "I-I mean what d-do you want to know?" Anna was a bit taken aback by this strange response from the pale girl and answered confused,

- "Well, you know… When were you born, what's your favorite dinner, color, book and so on?" Elsa mentally slapped herself for behaving so odd, shook her head slightly, and turned back to the cooking. She laughed nervously. "I wonder what she thought I was referring to before." Anna thought curiously.

- "Well," She started her voice still trembling a bit. "I´m eighteen years old, I was born the fourth of January nineteen-ninety-five, so that means I will turn nineteen soon. My favorite dinner is oven baked lobster, my favorite color is blue, my favorite book is pride and prejudice and I absolutely love chocolate, but you already knew that." Anna chuckled at the adorable grin the blonde sent her.

- "Why pride and prejudice?" She asked curiously. Elsa shrugged,

- "It's just a very great story." The redhead couldn't agree more. She liked romantic novels more than any other genres. But she couldn't help but feel a little irritated by the lack of information from the blonde. Maybe she should try another tactic.

- "I'm a sucker for romance too, you know," she told her. "But I have never been able to pick a favorite. What makes this book so special that you picked it as your favorite?" Elsa had to think about that for a while before she replied,

- "Well… I like the fact that this man seems so cold towards everyone, but in reality he is just very misunderstood. He caries this secret that makes him vulnerable and he will do whatever it takes to hide it from the outside world, mostly to protect his sister. He doesn't care what everyone thinks of him because he knows that his sister's honor is worth protecting."

- "So you like it because of this Mr. Darcy character?" Anna asked curiously.

- "Yes," Elsa answered. Anna bit her lip and looked down before she continued,

- "D-do you think he is hot? In the movie you know." The pale girl got a bit surprised by the question but she responded after a moment of thought,

- "I don't know… I guess I've never really thought about it before. I don't really feel anything by looking at him, I guess… is that a sign that I don't find him attractive?" She looked very confused about this and Anna felt a little hope light up inside her that made her ask the next question,

- "Well, maybe… Can I ask you something personal?" Right after the words had spilled from her mouth she felt the temperature in the room drop and she trembled a bit. But it only lasted for two or three seconds before the normal temperature returned to the room. "What just happened?" a voice in her head asked her.

- "It depends…" She heart Elsa's trembling voice say. "on the question." Anna cleared her throat, still confused about what happened a few seconds ago.

- "Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

- "No…" Elsa replied. Her voice sounded weak and insecure and Anna knew that she wasn't comfortable in the situation. But nevertheless she kept on asking. How else could she learn more about her?

- "Have you ever wanted one?"

- "I-I… haven't thought about it before… I guess I don't need it."

- "You don't need love?!" Anna was astounded. She simply wouldn't believe that a person whose favorite novel was pride and prejudice didn't need love in her life.

- "It's just best that way, Anna." Elsa's voice sounded stern and a bit frustrated. Anna knew she had crossed a line. But she couldn't help but feel sad for a person who liked to read about romance, never allowing herself to ever feel that way for another person.

- "I think dinner is ready now," the blonde said and made Anna forget about her thoughts for a while.

But when she finally lay in her own bed at night she couldn't take her mind of these sad facts. The last thing she managed to think before she fell asleep was: "I'm going to prove her wrong. Make her believe that she deserves to be loved."


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! Thanks once more for being such amazing and reading my story! :) A bit of action is going on in this chapter so I hope you'll enjoy it! :)**

**Stay fantastic and review! I just love it when you do that :D !**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Okay here she comes," Anna thought with an exited grin on her face. She had everything planned for this moment. The box of chocolate was heart shaped- and only half eaten by herself (she needed to check if it was good enough to offer Elsa). The last couple of days had been colder than the usual mid fall weather. Frost had covered the lawn this morning and Anna had to wear her warm coat when driving to school because of the low temperature. There was no explanation of this sudden change in the weather on the weather channel and several scientists were trying to solve the mystery but there hadn't been any clues yet.

Elsa approached the redhead, smiling.

- "Hi," she greeted Anna shyly. The redhead greeted back excitedly. Then the blonde looked down at the little heart-shaped box Anna was holding, and gave her a curious look.

- "Oh, they're for you, I just had them at home, you know, lying around…" Anna explained nervously while handing the box over. Elsa kept staring at it for a while and Anna thought she saw a tear form in her eye before the blonde cleared her throat and looked up at the redhead with a affectionate smile.

-"Thank you very much, Anna." She opened it and found half of the chocolates it contained were eaten. She grinned at the embarrassed redhead before her.

- "Well, I had to make sure that they were good enough for you…" Anna said, blushing.

- "It's all right," Elsa chuckled. "What is your first class?"

- "Well, it's Friday today so it must be Spanish," the freckled girl replied. She bit down her lip in insecurity when she continued. "I-I was wondering… I m-mean… What are you doing after school today?" Elsa was totally surprised about the question. A grin spread over her entire face. She was so exited that she didn't think through before answering,

- "Well, I don't think I'm doing anything in particular. What for?"

- "There is this party tonight at my friend Belle's house… It's really not a big deal, you know. It's just an excuse to see each other… but there will probably come a lot of people…" the last thing she added mumbling because she knew that, that might not seem appealing to the blonde. But Elsa had heard and her grin slowly faded to a tight smile. She took a deep breath and looked down before answering,

- "Anna… I… I can't." And then she turned around and walked away, leaving the redhead on the spot where she grew more and more frustrated.

- "What did you expect, Gingerface?" A cold, mocking voice sounded from behind her. She turned around and found Aurora, Jasmine and Vanessa smiling at her evilly. Anna tried to walk away feeling a rage heat in her cheeks but Aurora grabbed her arm and forced her to face them once more.

- "She's way out of your league, tomato," She said with a grin.

- "Let go of me!" Anna yelled angrily. "Leave me alone for once in your life!"

- "Oh, what's the matter Gingerface?" Vanessa asked with a smirk. "You can't handle the truth? You're a creep, a weirdo!" They all kept laughing at her and trapped her so she couldn't get away. Then they started pulling her braids roughly and shoved her away before she could do anything to defend herself.

- "What's going on here?" A cold breeze went through the room and they all turned around to see Elsa's intimidating figure looking at them her face expressionless but her hands trembling. But Aurora didn't let herself scare off so easily.

- "So, the ice queen has honored us with her presence," she said in a mocking tone. The redhead saw the hurt in Elsa's eyes, which she tried so desperately to hide.

- "Just… Just leave Anna alone," she tried to demand but her voice sounded weak and pleading. Aurora smirked evilly.

- "Why don't you just take off those ridiculous gloves and hand them to me and then I'll promise to consider never bothering Gingerface again."

- "You don't want me to take off these gloves, trust me," the blonde growled. The temperature in the room had fallen and they all saw their breath beginning to damp.

- "Wasn't that what I just said?" Aurora's voice suddenly sounded insecure whether she should take Elsa's threat seriously or not.

- "It's okay Elsa," Anna said with a soothing smile. "I'm used to this, they can't hurt me anyway, let's just go." She started to walk away from the three girls who had surrounded her, but they immediately pulled her back causing her to stumble and fall on her face. Elsa's eyes widened in anger and she felt a coldness threatening to form from her hands.

- "Just give me those goddamned gloves!" Aurora screamed. Anna saw Elsa take in a deep breath and exhale slowly, but no dampness showed from her mouth like it did with the others. Then she felt wetness spread from her nose and she automatically put a finger on the spot to find out her nose was bleeding. She looked up to meet the blonde's icy blue eyes and saw them grow even more concerned for her.

- "Please just calm down and try to handle this like the adult you are," Elsa continued desperately to get the redhead out of the situation. "Just let her go and I'll give you my gloves on monday." Aurora didn't fall for it though. She let out an exaggerated huff.

- "Hah! As if it is because I'm jealous at the gloves that you're wearing! You are so self-obsessed! I only want you to hand over your precious gloves to see what you're hiding underneath!" Elsa's eyes suddenly grew terrified. "What _are_ you hiding, Els?" Anna wondered. She saw her having some kind of inner struggle before she looked up. The blonde's eyes grew determined when she finally spoke,

- "Just let Anna go and you'll receive them." Aurora smirked satisfied and pulled up the bleeding redhead.

- "Aww, look at that," she laughed mockingly. "You have even more redness on your face now than before." Anna glared at the golden blonde before she was pushed away. She turned her head and saw Elsa take off her gloves with trembling hands, exposing two beautiful pale hands with slim fingers and perfect nails. She then handed them, still trembling violently, to Aurora who ribbed them away from her and kept staring at her flawless hands. Immediately Elsa hugged her stomach, turned around on her heals and walked as fast as she could, her breath hitching, away from the scene.

- "Elsa, wait!" Anna shouted but the blonde didn't stop. She didn't show up the rest of the day.

* * *

Elsa made it to her car and found the extra gloves, which she desperately put on before starting the car and driving away as fast as legally possible. She didn't notice the snow that had started falling outside she was stuck in her own thoughts. "That was too close, your idiot!" a voice that sounded like her father's shouted at her inside her head. "You couldn't just let Anna handle her own troubles and stop being so reckless! What are you trying to proof? You are _not_ a hero, remember?! You are a monster! A monster! A MONSTER!" Elsa felt tears running down her cheeks and grow into snowflakes on the way. She looked up and saw that her driving had leaded her to a forest. She pulled into the side, ripped off her seatbelt and ran out of the car, through the trees and leaves that were soaking wet on the ground. She suddenly slipped and fell on her back. Her eyes were closed but she couldn't hold back the tears and she finally started to sob. Ice spread on the trees and the leaves were covered in frosty snow.

- "Help me papa," she cried pleadingly and squeezed her eyelids together even more. But she couldn't fight the voice inside her head. "You're such a disappointment! You can't even handle yourself in public! You're a pathetic little fool! You can't do anything right! You're a force of destruction! You're a monster! Don't you get it?! YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

- "STOP IT!" she screamed and letting out the force inside her which turned the whole forest to a winter land. Dreadful ice spikes grew up from the ground around her and every tree and bush was covered with frost and snow. Elsa opened her eyes and saw her mother sitting on her left side.

- "Mommy?! Momma, please make it stop, please!" Elsa sobbed at her hallucinated mother, who was looking down at her in sorrow. She tried to reach out for her but in the same moment her mom disappeared once more. She was alone.

* * *

When Kristoff had seen Anna's hurt nose, he had taken pity on her and offered her a ride home, which she happily accepted.

- "This weather is simply too weird this year!" Kristoff complained. "I mean, what if the race gets cancelled because of snow in September?" Anna looked annoyed at her friend and growled.

- "Then you'll just have to wait until the spring race and you will have more time to practice, I really don't see the big problem."

- "Wow, wow, feisty pants!" Kristoff exclaimed shocked. "What's wrong?" Anna sighed.

- "I'm sorry Kristoff, it's just… something bad happened today and I don't know how to make it right." And then she started to tell Kristoff about the incident with Elsa and Aurora and how the platinum blonde had just ran off the moment she gave away her gloves.

-" So…" Kristoff started after hearing the story. "Do you have a thing for this blonde?"

- "That's not the point Kristoff!" Anna replied angrily with tears in her eyes. "The point is that I hurt her and I don't know how to make it up to her."

- "Anna, you really can't take responsibility for what happened. Aurora is a bitch, and if I had been around I would definitely show her that she couldn't treat my best friend like that."

- "Kristoff, this is not about me-"

- "This sure as hell is about you Anna!" Kristoff palmed his forehead because of Anna's obliviousness. "Don't you see? Elsa did this because she cares about you. She gave away her gloves and risked something, I don't really know what but something that made her scared, all for you. She is willing to defy her fears to get you out of harm. You didn't do anything wrong Anna. She doesn't hate you."

- "How do you know?" Anna's voice sounded fragile and a tear rolled down her cheek.

- "Because I would have done the same thing in her position, and I care for you…" He looked away and she realized that this hurt him badly. He was still in love with her and she talked about another crush. It was like torture for him. Only Elsa wasn't just a crush… That was what he knew and that was why he sounded so wounded.

- "I-I'm sorry Kristoff, I shouldn't have-"

- "It's okay," he smiled reassuringly. "I just want you to be happy." He pulled in her driveway and Anna hugged him tightly.

- "Thanks for the ride Kris. I love you." She pulled back and saw him fighting tears back. He really was just like a huge teddy bear. She took off her seatbelt and opened the door. Just before she stepped out she heard his voice from behind,

- "I love you too. Please just call Elsa and come tonight at Belle's" Anna smiled warmly,

- "Thank you… and I promise that I'll come tonight… see you." She stepped out, closed the door and winked at the trucked as he drove away. Then she walked into the house and found her mother in the kitchen, talking with someone on the phone. Anna guessed that it was her grandfather because Jane used her long lost British accent while talking.

- "… Yes daddy and he'll come home on Monday, isn't this just exiting? … You really don't have to come all the way from London just for that… Okay, you know you are always very welcome… yes and give them my best regards… yes, yes… bye." She hung up and saw Anna standing in the doorway.

- "Oh, hi honey, how are you?" She smiled at the redhead. "Did you have a nice day in school?" Anna shrugged and walked past her mother.

- "Your grandfather comes to visit us all the way from London when your dad gets home," she announced excitedly. Anna turned around and smiled happily at her mother. She loved her grandfather so much. This might make it easier to reunite with her dad.

- "That's awesome mom!" She exclaimed happily. Jane smiled back.

- "So what are you doing tonight pumpkin?" The redhead laughed at her new nickname.

- "Sorry mummy, there is this party at Belle's house, and I kind of promised Kristoff that I would come."

- "That's all right," her mother said smiling. "Then I wont feel miserable for eating dinner with an old friend tonight. Ariel is, as you know, visiting Erik for the night, who knows what they plan to do, so you would be home alone, but you're not so that's just great."

- "Well, that's just great, and please stop putting those disgusting pictures in my head of Ariel and Erik, I beg you!" Anna exclaimed exaggeratedly. She then continued walking up the stairs and entered her room. She stripped of all her clothes and hid her body in a bathrobe before she went to the bathroom and took a long time shower. When she finally came out she remembered that she had to check if Elsa was okay. She ran out of the bathroom, forgetting she was all wet and naked, and into her own room. Anna took her phone and dialed Elsa's number.

- "Hey, it's Elsa" She heard the blonde's beautiful voice say. Anna was totally taken aback that she had actually answered her call so she didn't speak at least the next five seconds.

- "Anna?" Elsa's voice grew worried. "Is that you, are you okay?" Anna snapped out of it and tried to squeak out a sentence,

- "Y-Yeah! I'm great… How are you? You kind of walked out on me before I had a chance to thank you for what you did there for me"

- "I'm fine, Anna… Just a little tired… and you don't have to thank me… I don't deserve that…"

- "Of course you do! You practically saved me from those monsters… Elsa I was just wondering if you'd reconsider going with me to this party tonight, I just think you need some fun or something…" Her grin faltered when she heard a sigh from the other end of the line.

- "It's really sweet of you Anna but… I'm just… I'm just so exhausted… I'll see you on Monday all right?" And then she hung up on her.

- "I guess…" Anna mumbled sadly.

* * *

The party was great but Anna still couldn't stop thinking about Elsa. She felt sad when she imagined her being all alone in such a huge house. She was just so lonely, she had lost her parent's and her sister, and no one seemed to care. It broke Anna's heart. So she had to get herself drunk from the stuff Flynn Ryder had brought illegally. It tasted like shit but it took her mind of things and she was actually abled to have fun. Until the time she hit the wall and felt unimaginable tired suddenly. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't find any of her friends. She walked outside the house and decided to call her mom. But her mother didn't exactly know that she would be drinking tonight and she really couldn't hide it from her with her current state of mind. So she gave up on the thought and tried to find her friends once more. The only ones she actually found were Rapunzel and Flynn but they looked very caught up with each other in the guest bedroom. "Why can't people learn to lock the door once in a while?" She thought while rolling her eyes. Then she walked out into the garden once more and tried calling Ariel, but it went directly at her answering machine. "God damn it, Ariel!" she felt her rage grow inside her. "Can't you just think of others than yourself and your perfect sex life for once?" She sad down not knowing what to do as her vision became more and more blurry. She couldn't feel the cold because of the alcohol but she still knew that she couldn't fall asleep outside unless she wanted to become very sick. She took a very last look on her contact list and her eyes fell on this specifically name that had haunted her mind all evening. Not really knowing what to say she pressed call and finally she got an answer.

- "Hello?" Elsa's voice sounded tired and hoarse.

- "Hi beautiful" Anna hiccupped and smiled her very own puppy smile.

- "Anna?" Elsa then sounded confused and a bit worried. "Are you drunk? Are you okay? Why are you calling me this early, it's like five AM…?" Anna couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Here she was, calling the girl she wanted to save, to come and save her.

- "Can you pick me up?" (Hiccup) "It's kind of cold out here… wait is that a snow angel? Sooo beautiful! Just like you!"

- "Anna, stay where you are, I'm going to pick you up and drive you home okay? Try to keep warm! Where exactly _are_ you?" Anna laughed once more.

- "I'm in a beautiful winter wonderland in September! (Hiccup) How amazing is that?"

- "Anna, do you have an address?" Elsa was seriously worried now.

- "Oh! It's the (hiccup)… It's the fifth of Beast Street… I wonder why they will call this fine neighborhood for Beast Street..."

- "Hold on Anna, I'm coming right away!"

Elsa hung up her phone and spilled some ugly words from her mouth. She then pulled on a pair of grey shorts and a blue hoodie. She pulled on the old blue gloves she had used as a replacement from the expensive ones she had given away to Aurora. The car started and she tried to avoid the piles of snow in the sides of the road. She drove fast. And finally she got to the right house. She could hear the loud music, see the lights and smell the alcohol when she stepped out of the car. Then she tried to call Anna but she didn't pick up and that made her even more worried. The snow started to fall faster and she ran into the house, her mind only focusing on finding the freckled girl. She ran into a tall blond and muscled guy.

- "I'm so sorry, have you seen Anna?" They guy seemed confused as he looked at her.

- "No," he replied worried. "I haven't seen her like the last two hours… You're Elsa, right?"

- "Yes, yes I am, she called for me to come and pick her up…" She glanced around the room trying to remember what Anna had said to her. _I'm in a winter wonderland… It's kind of cold out here… Is that a snow angel?..._ Now Elsa knew where to go.

- "Where is the door to the garden?" The guy pointed at something behind her and she ran off with a "thank you".

When she finally got out she saw Anna sleeping in the snow where she apparently had tried to make a snow angel herself. Elsa lifted her up in her arms and started heading back to her car. She laid her on the passenger seats and wrapped her in some blankets before driving home.


End file.
